


Seven Transformations

by Anonymous



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Actors, Basically they end up acting out the plot of Mr Dior except in TV!, Breaking down every gay trope ever!, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sex, Smut, TV acting, This is me practicing writing gay sex and failing ORZ, Writing practice, accepting prompts, mentions of ABO, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sex lives of the Azumaya-Saijô household.AKA writing practice for sex.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Prologue

No matter his protests, _this_ was simply too much for Takato Saijô.

“I am not crossdressing! Not again!”

“Again?!” This little yelp of joy was compounded by a sparkly aura and a chirp edging on hard-pressed: “Takato-san, it’s for practice~”

“Rejected! No! I am not playing Salome!” Pausing as he realised what he had said, Takato quickly added: “If there’s a role, it’d be Yohan!”

“Ability over appearance, Takato-san,” his lover chided, even grabbing his head to put it between his thighs. “And if _you_ are Yohan, does it mean that if I play Salomé, I will get your head on a platter? Then I’d have Takato-san all to myself~”

Takato gave a choked sound as he was forced to accept the hard cock between his lips. “C- Chunta- ah!”

“The Dance of the Seven Veils has ended, the king has executed the sage Yohan, and now Salomé has the beloved’s head,” Absently, Junta Azumaya tightened his thighs, causing Takato to choke some more. “So, before Salomé dies, the climax must come, right, Takato-san~?”

The orgasm caused Takato to choke and fall back, letting the cock fall as he spat and sputtered cum on the sheets, before Junta dragged him into a long and loving kiss.


	2. 1 Kaimaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA where this whole mess started...

“T- T- T- This…”

“Too bad, it’s even an international cast,” his manager Takumi Sasaki comforted, reading the text from the casting director. “ _I’m sorry, the producer said that To-Taka is too frigid for the role~_ ”

“I can’t believe this! I, Takato Saijô! Five-time ‘Sexiest Man’ winner! Am not _frigid_!”

“On the bright side, no need for physical exercise,” Sasaki mused aloud. “Imagine all the frostbite from ice skating. Not to mention all these… step sequences? Flamenco on ice?”

Takato’s feet twitched in sympathetic pain. “But it was a good role, Sasaki-san…”

“It can’t be helped, that director probably typecast our To-Taka,” Sasaki consulted the next in a pile of scripts. “After the Blood Wedding play all the furore about the photos had died down, so this is actually when work is coming in… or if they do come in, it’s typecast as the cool and suave… supporting character...Oh.”

“What?” Takato sat up when he saw his manager pick up a paper script.

“Hmm… it’s Director Torimachi.”

“ _Mid-Afternoon Star_ sequel?” came the immediate question. “But… that can’t be right…”

“No, the sequel is back to development hell.”

“Che.”

“Ah, you miss Azumaya-kun?”

“Sasaki-san, the script?” Takato quickly changed the subject.

“Well… it’s a TV series.”

Takato groaned.

“It’s actually not bad,” Sasaki was speed-reading through the script. “The director is Torimachi.”

“Director Torimachi? Well that’s some assurance of quality,” Takato sat up. “How did the producers convince him to take it?”

“A fan of _Daytime Star_ submitted a Ryûichi x Mitsuru doujin to his office-”

“Oi! Sasaki-san!”

“Joking, but it was inspired by that and a lot of others… Director Torimachi is very keen on making a gay series which isn’t a ‘gay series’.”

“Playing gay, huh… I’ll read through it.”

“Great. Apparently, it’s a newbie scriptwriter named Mie Kuruwa; she wrote it with you in mind.”

“Fantastic,” Takato commented with no small amount of disdain as he took the script and started reading.

Four hours later, he set it down and looked a bemused Sasaki in the eye.

“I’m in.”

“I knew you would be.”

“I’ll read for Director Torimachi if he wants.”

“You’re the actor he wants, Takato-kun.”

“I don’t care if he pays me scale. I must do this.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this excited about a part.”

“It’s a fantastic part. I can see where the new Kuruwa-sensei is going with this Goshinzo Keisei, a man playing the belaboured wife...”

“Well, then you’ll be glad to know…” Sasaki took a deep breath. “The other male lead is Azumaya-kun.”

Takato froze. “………eh?”

* * *

_My name is Takato Saijô, 28 years old. I am a mega-popular actor, and five-time winner of aniani’s ‘Sexiest Man’ ranking. Until he came, that is…_

_Now, though, I have more pressing issues._

“Chunta!!!!” Takato would have yelled, except that would ruin his public image of a cool rising star. Therefore, the yell turned into a hiss. “Did you manipulate Director Torimachi into this?! When did the number one ‘Sexiest Man’ have to stoop to acting in a gay comedy?!”

“I accepted as soon as Director Torimachi said you were taking the role!” With this declaration came a brilliant smile and a chirped: “So let’s have some practice, shall we? Takato-san~?”

“Admit it, you just accepted that role to have sex with me on-screen!”

“Of course, I couldn’t let anyone else have Takato-san~”

“Oi… oi!”

A bag thumped on the ground, followed by a complete set of clothes. As the moaning started, the file cover flapped open, revealing the screenplay:

_Synopsis: One day, SERI KUROKO met with a car accident. Fortunately, he did not suffer serious physical injuries. However, due to the impact of the car crash, his brain’s perception of the real world had turned into that of the novel that he was reading prior to the accident. What horrified his husband GOSHINZO KEISEI was, that his phone’s AI assistance had downloaded a lot of books, so each time SERI would become a different character…_

****


	3. 2 Blocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, let’s go to the first story they perform – the President’s Ten-Million-Yen Bride~”

“Saijô-chan, Azumaya-kun, welcome back.”

It was the end of the first meeting for the as-yet untitled TV series, and the two male leads had been called to wait after the meeting for the director.

“As the two of you might have expected, this is the first of its type in Japan,” Director Torimachi started to lecture. “With that said, though, there is no need to panic. The studio is giving its full attention to this. Well, it’s been a while since I’ve done TV, but it’s just like a flutter at pachinko!” the director laughed, before opening the script on the projector:

**BELLY-ACTING (** **腹芸)**

**By**

**Mie Kuruwa (** **廓** **見得)**

“Belly-acting… that’s a Kabuki term, right?” Junta said with some hesitation.

“It’s a concept,” the director clarified. “See, the whole script has several levels. Firstly, Seri Kuroko, played by Azumaya-kun, and his male spouse, Goshinzo Keisei, which Saijô-chan is playing. Can any of you see what’s the issue?”

Junta reached to clasp Takato’s hand under the desk. Director Torimachi tried to study the ceiling and failed to make it less obvious.

“Let go, Chunta! – Ah, I see, it’s the name,” Takato commented. “Because they have their own surnames, they aren’t registered in each other’s household!”

“Precisely. So, Goshinzo Keisei plays the headstrong yet devoted spouse of Seri Kuroko, yet because Goshinzo comes from old money and Seri is a rising businessman, he is seen in public as the son-in-law of the Keisei Group more than as the chief of Hokuro Technologies.”

“Goshinzo-san…”

“Despite the fact that this is more of a romantic comedy, Azumaya-kun, Seri Kuroko would not be an easy role,” Director Torimachi advised. “He is still madly in love with Goshinzo, but in seven years of marriage their relationship is clearly strained, their schedules so busy they barely see each other. Performing the stories he does, Seri still repeats that one motif in his life – that Goshinzo is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. You would be acting not just the comic parts, but you would also have to imply Seri’s love for Goshinzo through action – hence ‘belly-acting’.”

_Performing the stories he does, Seri still repeats that one motif in his life – that Goshinzo is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with…_

“I think I can get where Seri is coming from…”

“So, let’s go to the first story they perform – the President’s Ten-Million-Yen Bride~”

* * *

“Put me down! I said put me down!”

“Hmph!” Junta hummed, smirked as he threw Takato down on the bed. “I paid ten million yen for you, so, you’ll have to become my bride.”

“Kuroko Seri you idiot!”

“The Keisei clan got their start in Kabuki playing multiple roles. So, my honoured wife, it’s time to do your wifely duty.”

Takato put his head in his hands. “…I’m sorry, it’s just… _Goshinzo_ -san[1]… Ahahaha… I need to get this out of my system… Ahahaha, that Kuruwa woman is a genius, ‘my honoured wife’ hahaha…”

The act having already fallen apart, Junta picked Takato up and started to nibble on the other man’s collarbone. “I’m so happy, Takato-san… I finally get to call you mine. All mine.”

“I- Me too…” Takato leant closer to peck at Junta’s lips, and ended up gasping as Junta sucked in a long breath and stole the air from his lungs.

* * *

**[1] JP: ご新造さん – in kabuki, a respectful term to address the newly married wife. So, when SERI uses ‘my honoured wife’ to address GOSHINZO, it actually sounds like the latter’s name.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment!


	4. 3 Break

Takato awoke slowly, still wrapped in the cooling sheets of the single bed.

“Chunta?” His eyes creaked open into the yellowed light of morning, and then closed his eyes again.

There was the sound of food – sizzling, steaming, the hum of a fast-tempo beat, and then a warm hand in his.

“Good morning, Takato-san.”

“I’m up- whoa!” Takato sat up, and fell back again as Junta pushed him back. “W- Wha- ah?”

Junta pulled his shins, until his legs were looped around a strong waist and groin pulled to groin. “I told you, I’ll take good care of you, right? Takato-san… it’s our day off.”

“Our… day off…”

“Mmm.” Junta pecked him on the nose. “It’s too late to plan an outing, so…let’s play a married couple, alright?”

“T- T- There’s no need to ask…” Takato put his face in his hands. “…we’re already together in all but name…right…?”

“Takato-san!”

“A- Anyway, get off me so I can shower!’

“Let’s do morning exercise before that!”

“Ah, ah… YOU HORNY ANGEL!”


	5. 4 Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember, you are my bride. As long as you are obedient, the money the Keisei family owes will be paid in full.”

“We need at least five episodes in the can first, so let’s get to work,” Director Tomio Torimachi declared on the first on-set box meeting. “Here we’re shooting ‘The President Ten-Million Yen Bride’ and ‘The Replacement Lover’ first, yes? Since the sequence would necessarily involve changes in the setting as the story develops, shooting the story in sequence would help it flow better… that and we can leave the major expenses to later.”

“Major expenses?”

“It involves a private plane to a seaside house.”

Takato shut up.

“Therefore, today would be Scene 1, Take 1. Let’s aim for no NGs today, people!”

Takato slowly slipped into character, looking at the prop door which served as part of the hospital ward set. Black suit, crumpled jacket in hand, and he jogged on the spot to build sweat.

When the AD called ‘action’ he barged in with the prepared lines: “Doctor, is there someone with the name of Seri Kuroko in here?” And wrung the jacket in his hand.

The doctor delivered his lines, the secretary was sent away, and then Goshinzo Keisei walked into the hospital ward, still shaking. He was the devoted spouse, whose husband had been in an accident, it was still uncertain…

Only one bed was not surrounded by either curtains or family; it held Junta’s tall figure boxed up in a hospital cot, without being in traction or many bandages. The bruises on his face achieved with makeup magic looked bad, yet it did not decrease the handsomeness in his face.

“Are you alright?” Goshinzo draped his jacket over Seri’s body. He then turned to call the doctor, except his wrist was caught in a tight grip before he could do so.

_That hurts, stupid angel…_

Junta’s indifferent face seemed to stab as Seri Kuroko sneered: “What, are you happy that I got caught in an accident?”

“Oi! Seri Kuroko! What the fuck do you mean?!”

The evil smirk delivered combined with a _certain_ intense stare froze the other man, even as Junta pulled him into his arms and grabbed his chin with one hand. “Remember, you are my bride. As long as you are obedient, the money the Keisei family owes will be paid in full.”

One hand fell to the bed, and drew back as something hot and hard poked him. _Damn angel…_

“…huh?”

“CUT! Okay!”

Junta Azumaya smiled at him. “Takato-san?”

“…that was good.” Takato looked down.

“Mmm yes, I’ve been thinking about sweeping Takato-san off your feet and into my-”

“OKAY NEXT SCENE!”

“But Takato-san, I’m still hungry~!”


	6. 5 On Set

Why, Takato Saijô lamented in his head, not for the first time. Apparently being alone with his male co-star implied to the angel in heat that he was open to a quickie.

And given how the crew needed to dress the set for the scene with the doctor, said quickie actually took place in the operating theatre.

“C- Chun… ta… ah! Ah!”

“Takato-san cried…” All of Junta seemed weighed at that one spot in his body, as if willing to pierce through his half-dressed lover. “What did you see to get into the role, hmm?”

“Chunta…”

“Yes, I’m here.” Junta leant over, to pry Takato’s hand off the side of the operating table. “Takato-san, you’re going to leave signs here. Do you want everyone to know that you like to scratch stuff in bed?”

“Uhh…!”

“See,” Junta put the hand on his own shoulder, his body curving as fingernails dug deep in time with a thrust of his hips. “When I take off my clothes for the bedroom scenes, everyone’s going to see them… they’ll think it’s makeup, what Goshinzo did to Seri. The crew would guess, if I have a jealous lover-”

Junta smirked down as the body under him twisted.

“That’s right, nobody would ever guess…” a thrust gave a strangled cry and a thump, a long calf of leg joining the hand to hang over Junta’s shoulder. “That the person who made this, are Goshinzo Keisei… _mi tesoro_ , Takato-san.”

Takato Saijô gave a cry as he came, white droplets spattering on his stomach.


	7. 6 Prop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato then regarded the Dior shirt as if it was a snake. You can do this, he told himself. Compared to the honey play… no, not that, anything but that. Or the chocolate fondue play… no, not that either…

Takato examined the list of props needed for the next scene.

“Shirt!”

“Got it!” Junta pulled out last year’s Dior button shirt.

“Red wine!”

“Got it!” The fridge door slammed, and Junta held aloft a bottle of Tomi no Oka.

“Me!”

“Yes~”

Takato then regarded the Dior shirt as if it was a snake. You can do this, he told himself. Compared to the honey play… no, not that, anything but that. Or the chocolate fondue play… no, not that either…

Takato thus put on the Dior shirt, keeping it loose over his trousers.

“The scene is Seri being at work, and Goshinzo followed him to work.” Takato started to block out the scenes. “After the attempted elevator play, Goshinzo is hauled by Seri, and Seri starts talking in a way which if he were sane would have already earned him a slap to the head―”

Junta Azumaya’s smirk never looked more rewarded than as he undid Takato’s belt. “From today onwards, you will be my secretary. You’ll oversee my documents, my schedule, and… relieving the lust of this boss…”

The cork of the prepped Tomi no Oka popped open with a flick of his thumb, and Junta upended it over Takato’s chest.

“Oi!” Takato snapped the script shut, saving it from an ignoble splash of wine. “T- This is the newest Dior shirt―!”

Junta leant over, mouthing at the high-thread cotton blend as he sucked one protruding nub through the cloth. “And then cut to the entrance of Mawari. Scene closed. Takato-san, let’s proceed to the office scene. You’ll need someone to drink up all the wine off you~”

“Y- You idiot…!”


	8. 7 Talent

“Alright, due to scheduling arrangements George-kun will be coming to set earlier,” Director Torimachi announced one day. “So, Saijô-chan, we’ll be unlocking one role-play early.”

“…” Saijô Takato regarded the script as he would a Ryuichi x Mitsuru R18 _doujinshi_. “The… Imperial Marshal one?”

“Exactly. I know you might be too busy to look up ABO, so take the chance to work with our newest co-star.”

Hence Takato was now exchanging flat looks with the curiously uncurious bull terrier dog talent George-kun. By the side-lines, George-kun’s agent was urgently looking on, leash and poop bag and doggie treats already on hand.

“Woof,” said George-kun.

“…how embarrassing…” Takato said at last before he started to get into the scene. “George-kun… we’re going to play mother and son now.”

George-kun’s agent tripped and did not get up for a long time.

“So, in order to end the forcibly imposed seven-day heat-” Takato shuddered at the thought, “-Goshinzo was forced to claim… pregnancy… and then in order to end maternity leave, give birth to a… bull terrier…”

“Woof.”

The door opened.

“This is the child I gave birth to.”

 _Plonk_.

Takato looked up to see a can of hot chocolate fall from Junta’s hand and onto the set floor. The man himself did not even seem to care that the hot chocolate was soaking into his shoes.

“Wardrobe! Azumaya-kun spilled hot chocolate on himself!”

* * *

“Oh, it’s rehearsals,” Junta finally relaxed when they had brought George-kun for a walk. Usually this task was left to the manager, yet as the ‘parents’ they had to build some rapport with George-kun. “I thought for a moment that Takato-san is preg-”

“In your dreams, pervert angel!” Takato elbowed him. “The screenwriter’s head must have rotted through! How did _this_ reach TV and not get censored?!”

“But if it’s Takato-san, I wouldn’t mind if Takato-san gave birth to a baby or dog or water flea, because it’ll be cute!”

“Don’t! That’s a scary thought! And why water fleas?!”

“Hahaha…” Junta leant down to pick up George-kun in both hands and held it up to Takato. “this is the pride of our Kuroko family, let’s call him Muneo!”

“…” At a loss for words, Takato feebly muttered: “…I don’t think the Kuroko family would be happy to have such a kid…”


	9. 8 Makunouchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been busy IRL and took up making bento to cut down on expenses. Then I received a comment from Xx_Yvonne_xX and got an idea for this drabble series. Having said all of this, a comment here or there would really bring me some inspiration to write. -- Armaria

“Actually, paella is Valencian. But Takato-san likes it, so I make it.”

“Huh…” Takato regarded the bento boxes that his partner was packing food into. “So… what would be the food Celestino-san makes for Yachiyo-san?”

“Ah, that would be Andalusian. _gazpacho_ in summer, bread with _jamón ibérico_ , _gachas, pinchitos_ , or a _tapas_ of _ajoblanco_ paired with _amontillado_ …” Junta stopped as a drop of water hit the kitchen counter. He glanced up. “…Takato-san… are you hungry?”

“N- No!” Takato jumped, wiping the corner of his mouth.

“That’s so cute, Takato-san~” Junta chuckled. “Ah, too bad we didn’t go there for Jueves Lardero, the nuns would make lovely confections~ _pestiños_ taste like sweet bread, if you like almonds there are _amarguillos_ and _polvorones_ , wine doughnuts, _calentitos_ …”

“Shut up, Chunta! If only I knew…!”

Junta exchanged a sly look with the deadpan George-kun by the kitchen door. With a speed that spoke of a healthy self-preservation instinct, the bull terrier ran off to relieve itself elsewhere as Junta hefted Takato up to the kitchen counter.

“Well, Takato-san, let’s feed you first~”

“You mean feeding _you_ , you horny angel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: In Volume 6 Junta’s grandparents are stated to live in Mijas, which is in Málaga province of the Andalusian autonomous region in southern Spain. I think the author really did the research, especially depicting the local ‘White Villages’ (probably the Mijas Pueblo). So, without further ado, an Andalusian-theme between-act bento! -- Armaria 


End file.
